Aversa/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' Hey there, Aversa. *'Aversa:' I beg your pardon, little man? *'Robin:' Um...hey there? It's a greeting. You know? ..."Hey there"? *'Aversa:' A greeting that borders on insolence! Your familiar tone mocks me. What is your business here? Did Chrom send you to spy on me? *'Robin:' What?! No! I was just seeing what you were...doing. *'Aversa:' Also called "spying"! *'Robin:' Look, we don't spy on each other in the Shepherds. And you're one of us now. *'Aversa:' Am I now? My, my, my... You ARE a trusting bunch. *'Robin:' Look, Aversa. I know this... I mean... Everyone's sitting down for supper. Why don't you join us? *'Aversa:' Trusting AND stupid! Oh, but what a delightful combination. Your friends would sooner slit their throats than break bread with me, little man. Or have you forgotten how many times I tried to take their lives? *'Robin:' No, we all remember that quite well. But you're here now, and so... Look, you're going to have to break the ice sometime. Might as well be tonight. *'Aversa:' When it comes to former foes, I'll take ice over fire any day. *'Robin:' But... *'Aversa:' We are finished here. *'Robin:' *Sigh* Always such a pleasure... B Support *'Robin:' Oh, hey there, Aversa! Uh, I mean... Hello! Er, greetings. I hope the day...finds you...well? *'Aversa:' Are you speaking to me, little man? *'Robin:' You know, I DO have a name. And it's not "little man." *'Aversa:' ...What do you want? *'Robin:' What? Um, nothing really. I just saw you over here and thought maybe— *'Aversa:' What? That we could be friends? That we might share secrets and giggle long after dark like idiot schoolgirls? *'Robin:' No! I just thought you might like to sleep at camp instead of out here in the woods. *'Aversa:' So you can slit my throat in the night? *'Robin:' No one is slitting anyone's throat! *'Aversa:' My, my, my. SUCH the gentleman. Truly, you are your father's son. *'Robin:' ...Don't say that. *'Aversa:' Oh, please. Don't deny it. Not to me. We're FAMILY, after all! *'Robin:' We are NOT family! You're adopted! And I didn't even know my family! *'Aversa:' What a convoluted family tree we make! More like a tangled shrub, in fact. I'm older than you, and yet I was adopted AFTER your birth. Hm... I suppose in a way that makes you my older brother? How delightful! *'Robin:' I'm not your brother, and you know it. *'Aversa:' Silence, the matter is settled. ...Big Brother. *'Robin:' ...Are you coming back to camp or not? *'Aversa:' Only if my biiiiiig bwother pwomises to pwotect me! *'Robin:' That's IT! That's IT! Shut up! Just shut up already! *'Aversa:' Aww, really? Will you really be so cruel to your wittle sister? *'Robin:' You know what? Stay here. Get eaten by a bear. I don't give a damn. *'Aversa:' Aw, pweeeeeease, big bwother! Don't weave me here with the big scary bweahs! Kyaaa ha ha ha ha! A Support *'Robin:' ...Hey. *'Aversa:' Goodness! I feel the icy chill of a cold shoulder. I find that rather sad, Big Brother. *'Robin:' Just... Look, please don't call me that. *'Aversa:' Where's the harm? It's just the two of us. There are no eavesdroppers here. Besides, I thought you wanted to be friends! ...... You...did...want to be friends? *Sigh* I'm... All right. I'm sorry. I won't call you that anymore. I suppose it's good that someone in this camp even comes to see me. *'Robin:' Oh, come on. Lots of people... Well... Okay, people have been busy. But I can say for a fact they've been talking about you! *'Aversa:' I... *'Robin:' What is it? *'Aversa:' I've just been thinking... I really don't have a place in this world. I was played for a fool by my father. Now I fight for my former enemies... I'm a slack-eyed puppet that dances to music everyone but me can hear. *'Robin:' No you're not. You're Aversa. *'Aversa:' That's just a name. *'Robin:' Yes, but it's yours! You know where you come from and who you are. I don't have that. Hell, I don't even have my memories to help me. I came into this world without friends or family, but now I have both. The Shepherds gave me a new chance, and they could do the same for you. You just have to trust them. *'Aversa:' That sounds...nice. Gods, I can't believe I just said that... *'Robin:' You're starting to feel like this could be home. ...Aren't you? *'Aversa:' How...did you know? *'Robin:' ...I've been spying on you. *'Aversa:' I KNEW it! S Support *'Robin:' Er, Aversa? What are you doing? *'Aversa:' Cleaning and oiling our weapons, checking our food stores... *'Robin:' You cleaned that entire rack of swords?! *'Aversa:' I thought I could make myself useful. Is there a problem? Do the Sheperds think I would sabotage their weapons? I may not be their friend, but I'm certainly not their foe. Not anymore... *'Robin:' Of course we trust you... *'Aversa:' Well, all right. Maybe I misspoke. I feel I do have one friend. One person I feel close to. *'Robin:' Oh? *'Aversa:' It's kind of odd, because... Well, because it's you. *'Robin:' This better not be about that "Big Brother" thing again. You do realize we're not related in the slightest, right? *'Aversa:' I know, Robin. And in truth, I'm...glad. I'm not all sarcasm and snar, you know. I have emotions, too. And lately, I've found myself thinking about you. ...A lot. *'Robin:' Eh? *'Aversa:' I know this must sound mad, seeing how we fought each other for so long. *'Robin:' You're thinking about me...how? *'Aversa:' Gods, you're dense! I want to be with you! *'Robin:' As... As allies? *'Aversa:' Dunderhead! I want to be with you! I want to marry you! *'Robin:' But...why? *'Aversa:' Because there's no one else. Chrom believed in me, but not like you... You make me want to be a better person. You give me hope. And...you make me smile. Is that enough? *'Robin:' ...I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this myself. *'Aversa:' I imagine your friends will have all sorts of objections... *'Robin:' Let them. I'm a grown man who can make his own decisions. *'Aversa:' It's strange. I spent so much time fighting and scheming that I never... *'Robin:' ...Realized what you wanted was right in front of you? *'Aversa:' Something like that, yes. Kya hee hee! *'Aversa: From now on, I live only for you. And as you may have noticed, I'm the fiercely loyal type.' With Female Robin C Support *'Aversa:' ...Which concludes my report for today, my lord. I'll now return to my duties. If you require anything else, you have but to summon me. *'Robin:' ...Was that Aversa? What was she doing in Chrom's tent? Hey, Aversa! Hold a moment! *'Aversa:' Why, if it isn't the former tactician. What do you want with me, woman? *'Robin:' Former? What do you mean by that? *'Aversa:' Just what I said. Oh, you've done a decent enough job as tactician up to now... But I think we all agree it's time you took a break and let the professionals take over. Go put your feet up, and have a cup of tea. Chrom's little army is safe in my hands now. *'Robin:' You scheming witch! I'M the tactician. I always have been, and I always will be. *'Aversa:' Heh. Well, that's not really up to you, now is it? Chrom and his soldiers need the best, and the best happens to be me. *'Robin:' Are you saying you know more about running a battle than I do? *'Aversa:' Must I spell it out for you? When we faced off against each other, whose fingers got burned the most? *'Robin:' I'll grant that you were a challenging foe, but it was I who claimed ultimate victory. *'Aversa:' Ah! I think I see the source of your confusion... Allow me to clarify. You think Chrom won BECAUSE of you, whereas, in fact, he won DESPITE of you. Trust me. When I'm his tactician, this campaign will go much more smoothly. *'Robin:' You try and twist the words around your forked tongue, but the truth won't bend. I know what I've done, what I've achieved. Your lies don't change that. *'Aversa:' Well, well! The little woman has some fire in her yet... Clearly she won't give up her playthings without a tantrum... Still, time and ability are on my side. I'll soon have your precious position. Then Chrom will realize it's me that he wants! ME! Hoo ho ho hee hee heh! *'Robin:' ...I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by any of this, really. B Support *'Aversa:' Chrom? CHROM? ...Now where did he go? I was sure he was around here somewhere. *'Robin:' Hello, Aversa. Looking for Chrom? If you have a message, perhaps you can leave it with his tactician. *'Aversa:' When a lady needs to see her lord, there's no need to involve former staff. Especially when it's of a personal nature. Chrom and his NEW tactician have private business. ...So run along. *'Robin:' I see your fantasy life is as rich as ever. To think such a delusional fool would ever become tactician. Ha! *'Aversa:' Delusional? I think not. Chrom is a hot-blooded young man, after all, and young besides. And when two young, passionate people are thrown together in such situations... Well, sparks can fly. *'Robin:' Two young people? You must be a dozen years older than him if you're a day. *'Aversa:' Why, you insolent little... Eight years! That's all I have on him! Eight! *'Robin:' It might as well be a century. *'Aversa:' Gya! If it wasn't for my impeccable social graces, I'd teach you some manners... *'Robin:' Hah! I'm sure an alley cat like yourself can do little more than scratch and hiss... But I won't be found brawling in the mud like a circus act. Strategists must set an example. ...Which you should know. *'Aversa:' You would lecture me on decorum? After your comment on my age? Very well. Since you refuse to see reason, you leave me no alternative... I challenge you to a duel! *'Robin:' A duel?! Pah! You truly see that as an appropriate way to decide who becomes tactician? *'Aversa:' Yes! My second will let you know the time and place. If you flee, or do not appear, I will win by default. *'Robin:' Wait, what?! Hold on! I didn't agree to anything! A Support *'Aversa:' So you've come for our duel. ...I must confess, I'm surprised. *'Robin:' This is absurd. We're supposed to be battling a common foe, not each other. But if it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall have. *'Aversa:' To the victor goes the spoils! Now, might shall decide what's right! *'Robin:' Come and get— ...Hold on. ...I can't help but feel like we're being watched. Are you certain we're the only ones out here? *'Aversa:' Of course I am. ...Unless you planted an ambush! *'Robin:' Why in blazes would I bring it up if they were my own men?! *'Aversa:' If they aren't yours... And they aren't mine... They must be... The enemy?! *'Robin:' Then your defeat will have to wait. We must join forces until we can get back to camp. Agreed? Now let's move! *'Aversa:' And here I had such terrible things planned for you... *Sigh* Yes, we fight as allies for now. Let's go. *'Robin:' *Pant, pant, pant* We should be *pant* safe now... Enemy won't dare...come this close to camp... *'Aversa:' *Pant, pant* Th-thank the...gods... Not used *pant* to r-running...so fast... *'Robin:' ...Still, you...saved both our skins. If it wasn't for that trap you sprung, they would have been on us... Although... When'd you set that trap? Planning to cheat in our little duel? *'Aversa:' You're one to talk! Who was it that cut the escape route through the woods? You wanted to make sure you had away out in case our fight didn't go your way. *'Robin:' You weren't complaining about it when we fled to safety, were you? *'Aversa:' ...Well, I may have been a LITTLE glad for it at the time. *'Robin:' If we didn't have each other, we'd both be in Risen stomachs right now. *'Aversa:' Who would have thought we'd make such an effective team? Perhaps... Perhaps you and I should try working together for a change. *'Robin:' Are you offering to help with tactical planning? Hmm... You would bring a lot of experience, at least... *'Aversa:' It's settled, then. We shall help each other. For now. But make no mistake. I'll be right behind you... And the first time you slip up... *'Robin:' You'll jump in and install yourself as Chrom's right-hand woman? Hah, got it. Don't worry, Aversa. I know EXACTLY how you think. But you know what? Sometimes the company of rivals can be a good thing. With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's one big blank. *'Aversa:' What are you doing, squirt? *'Morgan:' Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Aversa:' Well, I suppose that's...something. *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Aversa:' ...Oh, all right. If I must. After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Aversa:' Heh. She's certainly full of energy, I'll give her that... B Support *'Morgan:' Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Aversa:' I suppose. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mom Back! Step one—figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Aversa:' Let's just...hold off on the head smashing for now, shall we? I guess you could try just staring at me? ...It works for men, anyway. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Aversa:' Er, right. Maybe that's enough of the memory project for one day, hmm? *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Aversa:' Come now, Morgan. Is this REALLY worth crying over? *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Aversa:' For the love of the gods, child, pull yourself together. *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Aversa:' What now?! *'Morgan:' I...I remember something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Aversa:' Take all the time you need, Morgan. I'm not going anywhere... *'Morgan:' Aw, thanks Mom. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports